


Michelin Star

by CZD



Series: Sensory [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom!Bucky, Cock Slut, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Kissing, Large Cock, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Sex Toys, Smut, im so so sorry, top!steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:58:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6978685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CZD/pseuds/CZD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve likes the way Bucky tastes. Bucky likes the way Steve tastes. Order up!</p><p>Inspired by the sense of taste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Michelin Star

**Author's Note:**

> I had to distract myself from the recent Captain America comic book news, so I wrote this.
> 
> Sorry not sorry enjoy this flaming pile of garbage

\----

Steve couldn't get enough.

Every pore of Bucky's body was like heaven to him, releasing a taste that was so intoxicating, so addicting, that he wanted to taste the man's entire body. It was as if Bucky didn't know his body and it's entirety were so intoxicating to Steve. The sinewy, toned muscles, his beautifully square jaw, his curtained, grappable hair. Everything about Bucky Barnes made Steve want to taste every inch of him.

Bucky couldn't get enough.

Steve was an animal when it came to sex. Their bodies crashed together, and when Steve stretched his hole, filling him up with cum again and again, fuck after fuck, he felt elated and complete. He never knew it was something he needed, this constant desire to be filled with Steve as much as possible. It drove him wild knowing that Steve had left a mark of him inside him, and when he felt a mere dribble leave his body, he whimpered and begged for more. 

So when Bucky begged Steve to buy him a plug, to keep him open and full at the same time, well, Steve was hardly going to refuse. After all, when that plug came out, Steve got to taste one of his favourite parts of Bucky - his beautifully perky, pleasurably tight hole.

Steve could eat Bucky out for hours, days even. He rarely opened Bucky up to his cock any other way - fingers were too boring and toys ruined the intimacy, but Steve's tongue breaching Bucky's hole and making it slack with saliva and wet with spit, preparing it for his lubed up, impressively large, cock - that just did the ticket for the both of them.

Bucky, meanwhile, wasn't complaining. Steve's serum strength, it appears, found its way to his tongue as well, which was so artful in its approach to opening him up, that on various occasions, Bucky Barnes's cock has exploded with an orgasm so powerful, he's seen stars.

When Steve had had his fill of Bucky's hole - which was very rare, but he felt the need to provide his gorgeous lover with some more intense pleasure - he used his enlarged cock to fully spread Bucky's hole apart, thrusting himself in over and over until the older man gaped slightly, a calling card that Bucky Barnes belonged to Steve Rogers, and don't you fucking forget it. It also helped when Bucky was feeling particularly needy, this wide, opened hole - on the occasion where Steve's cock wasn't enough for Bucky, Steve proved that his strong, thick, muscular arms provided ample filling for the brunet, as he carefully worked a gloved forearm into the former assassins entrance.

Their more intense fuck sessions were often permeated by filthy, intimate words, where Bucky was begging for Steve to, "treat me like the cumslut I am, please, daddy!", where Steve replied, all too happily, that he was "going to ruin that pretty little cunt, and make you sore for days." Often on these occasions, Steve was able to get Bucky to cum simply by speaking to him, detailing every movement.

"I'll open you up with my tongue, like I always do, and then fuck you wide open with my cock. Then, when you're least expecting it, I'll slip a dildo to join my cock, fucking you wider and wider, and filling you more and more. Then, once I've opened you up nice and wide, I'll fuck my cum right up inside you, so deep, marking you and your gaping cunt as mine. My Bucky, my whore, my filthy little cumslut."

Bucky would cry out as he came, and provide Steve with one of his favourite post-fuck treats - Bucky's cum, splattered all over the man's chest and abs, messing up the man's gorgeously lithe and toned body. And, on the rare occasion where Bucky was so full of cum and toys that he could barely talk, he would get on his knees, suck Steve's cock, and then await patiently for when Steve would cum all over his face, which Steve would proceed to lick and kiss off, finding the utmost pleasure in the dual taste of himself and his lover, all in one lick.

Then, after all was was said and done, Bucky and Steve would curl up, kissing softly as they embraced in warm and loving hugs, spent from their single evening of various escapades. 

As they murmured their love for one another gently, drawing in closer into one another's arms, Steve would take one last taste of his lover's lips, affirming the one thing he always knew - Bucky was the best damn flavour there ever was, and ever will be.


End file.
